Darkness Misunderstood
by Mega Lucario Ex
Summary: On the run for over a year, never knowing who to trust, hurting people you never meant to hurt. This was Meridia, one of the only known female Mewtwos in existence. A year on the run has left her emotionally decimated. However,


It was a trying time for Meridia, as she preferred to be called. The Mewtwo was the only known female in existence as of yet, and this made her the target of a very persistent Pokémon collector known as Drake. It had been well over a year now, and she was still being pursued. To make matters worse, the city of Pewter was also giving chase after an incident that declared her dangerous to the public. She had finally gotten fed up with the collector. When he chased her into the city, she let her anger get the better of her.

She released a blast of telekinetic power that spread in a large radius, injuring many. She never meant for this to happen, but the anger and rage was just too much. When the incident happened, the mayor immediately declared her dangerous, and he offered a huge reward for her capture. For a year she had been on the run. She had learned in this time not to trust anyone. Many offered her protection, but the ones she agreed with immediately tried to turn her in. She would always manage to escape, but it made her into even more of a lone wolf.

She had recently found a thick forest. Meridia figured she would be able to hide out there, and she did. She managed to stay secluded for a month. However, the collector sent out a Crobat to try and find her. He figured it would be perfect since Crobats made no sound when they flew. However, he didn't take into account that Meridia could read the minds of people and Pokémon that are nearby. When the Crobat flew too close Meridia blasted an Aura Sphere at it. The heavily injured Crobat managed to fly away before things got worse.

A search party was sent out after the Crobat came back. The collector was furious. He became the leader of the search party that was sent out. They eventually found her, but she was able to retreat and hide quickly due to the thick expanse of forest. She fled to a cave under the cover of the thick foliage. When she saw it, she was at first reluctant to head in. The sound of the collector's voice, however, convinced her to head in. When she did, she found a large boulder she figured she would be able to take cover behind. It worked. Meridia was fully concealed behind the large boulder. The large mob of humans ran past the cave without even knowing the Mewtwo they sought was behind the rock. When they passed she left her cover. However, a presence she felt prevented her from leaving.

Meridia turned around to see a Lucario on the defensive looking straight at her.

"Who… are you?" he asked. Meridia started looking rather nervous. She knew about the Lucarios. They were very strong, and could look at your aura in order to read your thoughts. They could predict your every move in combat and respond accordingly. She knew she would not be able to win in a battle against him. There was only one move she knew that could combat a steel/fighting type such as him, but he knew the exact same move and could counter. It was the Lucarios, in fact, that invented the move Aura Sphere.

"I'm only going to ask one more time," he said threateningly. "Who… are… you?" It took all of her willpower just to be able to answer this one question.

"M-Meridia… my name's Meridia," she answered. There was fear in her, and the Lucario could sense it. This made him lower his guard only a little, though he was still on the defensive. Meridia figured it would be wise to not dawdle for very long. However, something was preventing her from leaving. She didn't know what, but she figured it had something to do with this Lucario.

"Why are you here, Meridia?" he asked.

"You saw those men who ran passed out there," she said. It was true, he did see them, and he figured that nothing good would come by them. The aura that he saw around them was red, so he could tell they were seething in anger over something recent. Even worse than that, the man up in front had a dark aura around him, and it seemed to try and consume all of the aura there. Perhaps they were the reason for this Mewtwo, Meridia, being so shaken up. Perhaps she truly wasn't hostile.

"Well, I… think it might be wise of me to leave this place…" she said. With that, she started to head out.

"Hmm… no, I think you ought to stay a while," the Lucario said.

"What?"

"Well, just think about it. If that group managed to find you in the trees once, they will find you again. You might not end up being so lucky next time. You will be able to find cover in here more easily." It was hard for Meridia to argue against this. The Lucario had such a way with words.

"All right then. But let me ask one question: what do you go by?" she asked.

"What I go by?" the Lucario asked. "Hmm… well, you can just simply call me Lucario if you like. If you don't want to, well… then you can call me Luke." Meridia smiled at this. As they say, you can make unexpected friends in unexpected places… and it looks like this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
